It's raining Kanda and Tyki
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Wet Kanda - wet Tyki - together in a cowshed - YAOI. *nosebleed*


**= I love TyKan ..**

**= = Hope ya like it too.. xD**

**- - -**

**I don't own D. Gray Man, Kanda or Tyki, so.. it's just a fanfic, not reality. T-T**

* * *

**Sunset**

**

* * *

  
**

It was raining heavily. Walking in this kind of weather was unpleasant and hard, so Kanda had to find a shelter – somewhere safe and possibly warm, where he could wait for the rain storm to end. His clothes, his hair, his whole body was wet and cold from the rain drops, which slashed Kanda's skin. He was tired from his mission – small village, attacked by level 2 Akuma and several 1 levels. He took them down easily, except maybe for the level two. The sun was starting to hide behind the cold mountains and soon the night would come. The Japanese boy had little time to find a place, where he could sleep – he was in the outskirts of the village, near a forest. He knew that there were wolfs, so he had to hurry up.

In the distance the exorcist saw a cowshed. Thank God, he was saved! He ran to the place and soon he found himself in front of the cattle-shed. The door was heavy, or at least the boy thought that way, because his muscles were tired from fighting and walking. There were one cow, a horse and two chickens.

He went to one of the big stacks and undressed himself. His clothes were very wet – it was going to take some time before they dry up. Yuu hanged them on one lath and searched for sticks, so he could start a fire. He found some and took hay from the stack. The next thing he took were two little rocks, with which he created a sparkle and then – fire. It wasn't big, but it was going to fasten the process of drying up. He jumped into one of the stacks and his body shivered from the coldness. Kanda embraced himself and closed his eyes. It was too quiet for him to rest and relax, but somehow the warmth of the fire transported him into another dimension. Soon he gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Night**

**

* * *

  
**

Tyki was really mad. After all, he was alone in some stupid forest, nowhere to hide from the rain and .. wait, did I already said A-L-O-N-E .. Road just left him. She was scared from the rain drops, created a door and poof ! she disappeared into the thin air.

'**_It's so cooold! I need to find food! And a shelter.. Wait! That's right! I need some place safe to hide from the rain. I'm such a genius.._**' The man was tired from walking and thinking. Before he got himself lost, he had a mission, … but he was late and missed all the action. The Noah saw the exorcist Kanda. He had really nice long hair.. and body, and face. The man almost forgot about everything else around him and a perverted smile appeared on his wet face. '_**Someday you'll fall into my hands Kanda Yuu! .. Just wait and you'll see!**'_

Half an hour passed and Tyki Mikk was still walking and searching for a shelter. He was freezing. '**_I must find something fast, or I'll .._ **' The Portuguese man almost cried from happiness. He saw THE shelter.. It was a cowshed! Can you believe? A cowshed. ! =D

He didn't even bother to knock, he entered it without hesitation. At first Tyki was surprised. On one lath there were clothes hanging. And they were of **an exorcist**. The second thing that caught his eyes was a **katana** – familiar katana. Kanda was here and Mikk was sure about it. Then something moved in one of the haystacks. '**_Ahh, there you are.. You're so cute, when you sleep._**' The Noah of Pleasure made his way to the exorcist, but then stopped. Kanda was already awake and with katana in his hand. The real katana, not the ..

'**_Khum, so nice to see you, Kanda-boy._**' (Pegasus-style xD) '**_Mind If I join you? As you can see my body is wet as well._**'

'_**Stay back, Noah! I'll cut you in pieces, so don't come any closer if you want to live.**' _Kanda was serious. For his surprise Tyki laughed. '**_What's so funny?_**'

'_**Well, you're naked and tired. That makes you look so damn cute!**'_ The man stopped for a moment, then continued '_**I won't fight you, because I'm tired too.. We can cooperate and help each other.**_' The Noah was serious too. His face looked tired and a little bit muddy.

'**_If I look cute, then you look fucking ridiculous with that mud on your face! I will help you only to die and go to hell faster! So go away if .._**' Yuu was getting really mad. What was that Noah thinking? Tyki undressed himself and for some unknown reason Kanda blushed when he saw his naked body.

'**_You're even cuter when you blush. ;3_**' The Portuguese man put a warm smile on his face.

'**_Fuck you, I'm not cute!_**' Yuu was swearing a lot. He was all sleepy, also confused by the stupid Noah. But somehow he trusted this man and lowered his katana slowly. '_But I'll trust you.. for now._'

'**_Ah, you're wonderful, Kanda-chan. Mind if I sit next to you in the stack. I'm freezing._**' Mikk was still with his smile, but now she grew wider. Or more perverted kind of a smile ..

'**_Hell no! I'll rather kill myself than sit next to a naked Noah*! Go find your own haystack!_**' replied Kanda with anger in his voice. He turned his head away and waited for the man to go away, but Tyki knew how to get what he wanted.

'**_But Kanda-chan, the fire is next to yours haystack. I'll freeze even more, so let me sit next to you. I promise I'll keep my hands away from you._**'

The exorcist couldn't believe what he just heard about the hands.. of course Tyki wouldn't touch him – they were both men, after all. '**_Uh, fine .. just don't stay naked in front of me_.**' Kanda was going easy on him and that was wrong, because they were enemies.

Tyki jumped in the stack and found himself close to Kanda. '**_You're so kind and cute when you're angry Kanda. You know, I really hoped that I'll see you. What a miracle, don't you think?_**'

'**_More like a nightmare… Just shut up and sleep or do something. I'm tired. Find a way to amuse yourself..._** ' Kanda closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he knew he must be on alert. That Tyki guy was dangerous and crazy. Yuu-chan opened his eyes in shock. The Noah of Pleasure hugged him.

'**_What .. the fuck .. are you .. DOING?! Are you fucking retarded?_**' asked Kanda and tried to release himself from the man's gentle grip.

Tyki smiled and licked his neck. The exorcist shivered, but not because he was cold, but because he liked it. The Noah was behind him, very close. Yuu blushed, as the older man kissed his neck and sucked part of it. He could feel himself hard down there. That pleasure made him weaker and fragile.

'**_Well, you know that when we are close to each other like that it's warmer, than being apart. So I hugged you, but you look so tasty I wanted to try you. I'm a little bit hungry._**' Answered Tyki as he placed both of his hands around Kanda's lower head and started pumping it.

'**_Ahhh, go the fuck away from me! Don't touch that, you son of a bitch!_**' The exorcist tried to protest, but his body wouldn't move – it was too nice to fight it. '**_If you're so hungry then eat a chicken, not me! Ahh, I told you not to…_**' Tyki now tightened his grip around Yuu's member and pumped it faster. '**_Stop it, you fool! You're my enemy and .._**' The Portuguese man shut the boy's mouth with a passionate kiss and played with his warm tongue. Kanda couldn't fight anymore, because he felt so good and hard down there. He thought he'll explode from pleasure. His moaning turned on Tyki, who stroke the younger boy's head and teased him with one finger, while the other hand pumped Kanda's manhood.

'**_I'm sorry, but I think you're tastier than a chicken. And I'm about to find that out._**' The Japanese boy felt almost ready to come, but Tyki stopped.

'**_Why did you stop?_**' asked the exorcist as he breathed heavy. His face was red and his body – still wet. That pleased the Noah very much and he turned the boy's body opposite to his own, so they could look each other on the eyes. Then they kissed and Tyki pushed himself closer to Kanda. Their members touched themselves and it felt good for both men. Their legs were spread and Kanda locked Tyki with his, which made them moan from the pleasure that run through their bodies. The older man pushed Yuu to the floor and now he was on top of him, doing moves with his member against the other. Up and down, up and down…

Tyki licked his finger and teased Kanda's hole – he first stroke it, the put his finger in it. The Japanese boy screamed a little bit, because he felt pain.

'_**I was right .. you really are a pain in the ass!**'_ said the blue-haired man. They both laughed. Even Kanda, who now had two fingers in his .. backyard. They were wet, but it still hurt him a little. While doing that, Tyki Mikk kissed the other man and played with his lower head.

'**_Stop teasing me!_**' tried to command Kanda, but he was so taken by the pleasure between his legs, he almost forgot his name.

Tyki thought it was time to put it inside the younger boy and told him. '**_Kanda-chan, this might hurt a little bit more than the fingers._**'

Yuu couldn't react fast enough and he felt something big sliding in his butt. The Noah moaned from the pleasure, while the boy screamed from pain. '**_Fuck! Ah .._ **'

Tyki embraced his beloved enemy with his hands and started moving slowly at first. He was so happy. He finally got what he wanted and he would never forget that experience. Kanda was no longer screaming from pain, but from pleasure. For him it was a new sensation – wrong and right at the same time. Outside it was still raining, but soon the sun would come out and bless the wet earth with it's sunrays.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**

* * *

  
**

'**_Moooo!_**' Kanda was awoken by the familiar sounds of the cow. She was moo-ing all night, but it was kind of a nice background of . . . the things Tyki did to him.

'**_Where's that bastard? I can't feel my ass from pain._**' Yuu tried to sit, but it was impossible. He looked around the cowshed, but there was no sign of him at all. The Noah had left him after he got what he wanted. Suddenly, Kanda felt like a whore. He was used, and the worse was that he had sex with a man. He was all mixed-up. He was happy, and angry. He felt betrayed, but also loved.

'**_Next time I see that son of a bitch I'll give it back so we could be even. Che!_**'

* * *

***Noah = Pervert xD**

**To be continued. ^^**


End file.
